Buscando
by Arenka
Summary: Izuku Midoriya alias Deku tiene pareja, sus compañeros intentaran averiguar de quien se trata...fracasando en el intento Advertencias: Yaoi/Shonen-ai. los personajes son propiedad de Kōhei Horikoshi. Especial elaborado para Lucia-nami 14
1. Chapter 1

Ochako Uraraka es una alumna de la Academia Yuuei, la más prestigiosa escuela de héroes, la joven heroína está en la clase 3-A la cual es conocida por todos esos años en los que estuvieron involucrados con los villanos, a pesar de ser únicamente estudiantes.

Pero eso no es lo importante, la joven Uravity ha jurado sobre la tumba de su hámster que descubriría quien era la pareja actual de su gran amigo Izuku Midoriya alias su primer amor, ahora simplemente su amigo del alma

La noticia les había caído como un balde de agua fría, todos los estudiantes de la Academia quedaron conmocionados

La situación había sido descubierta por una situación llamada "Hostigamiento"

Midoriya había sido rodeado por un puñado de jóvenes que querían salir con él ¿La razón? El joven se había vuelto tan popular en lo que quedaba de escuela

Izuku había caído en pánico y lo soltó: "Ya tengo pareja" todas las mujeres comenzaron a preguntar, solo pudieron sacarle estas palabras

"Son poderosas"

Ignorando que esas palabras eran únicamente dirigidas a ellas y a sus poderosos intentos de sacarle información

Los hombres lo habían interpretado como: "Es una chica con grandes pechos"

Las mujeres como: ¿¡Tiene más de una pareja!?

* * *

Plan A, elaborado por Ochako

"Sacarle información sutilmente"

Había encontrado a su gran amigo del alma compartiendo almuerzo con Shöto Todoroki, el por siempre número 1 de su clase, el primer chico más codiciado dentro y fuera de esos lugares

Cabe señalar que su plan NO funciono, no tenía oportunidad de acercársele, así que desecho su idea. Confiaba que su amigo le diría todo cuando estuviera preparado

Además, había grandes probabilidades de que su amigo hubiera mentido

* * *

Pero que Ochako haya renunciado no quería decir que los demás lo fueran a dejar de esa forma

Yuga Aoyama era uno más que quería encontrar respuestas ¿Cómo era posible que Midoriya tuviera pareja antes que él? ¡Imperdonable! Las mujeres realmente tenían mal gusto

Mina Ashido le ayudaría a descubrirlo ¿Qué mejor que una chica para sacar información?

La extraterrestre se acercó al chico quien comía con Todoroki, el supuesto más guapo de la escuela, la joven heroína Pinky no pareció intimidarse, lo cual era digno de todo gran héroe.

Yuga pudo observar a Uraraka oculta a una cierta distancia de él, tal vez comenzaba a acosarle

—Sabía que mi belleza causaría problemas—susurro el rubio preocupado

…

Durante un tiempo estuvo oculto ágilmente, hasta que Mina volvió a su lado

— ¿Y bien?—pregunto expectante, Pinky ladeo la cabeza confundida, un foco pareció prenderse en su cabeza

—Lo siento, lo olvide—

Fue el fin para el rubio brillante. Cedió y supo que tendría hambre hasta que llegara a su habitación

* * *

Tsuyu Asui la chica rana, ella era una de las pocas que realmente se habían acercado a Midoriya y preguntarle abiertamente

— ¿Tienes pareja?—el joven acusado se volvió un semáforo andante, de su cabeza comenzó a salir humo al tiempo que asentía vigorosamente, los pocos alumnos que estaban ahí pararon oreja, tal vez la chica pueda descubrir quién era la afortunada—Felicidades—

O tal vez no

—Gra-Gracias—ambos abandonaron los pasillos como si no hubiera pasado nada, los alumnos quisieron matar a alguien.

* * *

Iida era el más preocupado por la situación actual ¿Por qué Midoriya no le dijo nada?

El joven héroe acomodo sus lentes brillando de una forma tétrica, sabía a quién acudir en estos instantes cuando su moral estaba baja

* * *

Mashirao, Köji, Satou, Kyoka y Sero eran los únicos que no le daban importancia al asunto, total era Midoriya de quien hablaban, su pareja debía ser simplemente hermosa, inteligente e increíblemente poderosa

A todos ellos les cayó el veinte ¿¡Porque Midoriya era tan suertudo!? Kyoka sin embargo no lo envidio tanto, ella era una chica que no le tomaba importancia para esas cosas…pero ¿Ella algún día tendría a un hombre a su lado? No era tan exigente como las demás, solo quería a alguien con el que pudiera compartir su tiempo de una forma agradable

— ¿A quién intenta engañar?—los chicos le miraron raro, la chica musical aplasto la botella de lata que tenía como si fuera papel

* * *

Kaminari, Kirishima y Katsuki eran un trio de hombres bien machos que debían descubrir la pareja de Midoriya para salvar su hombría o esa era a excusa de Kirishima

Kaminari dijo: "Fui arrastrado a esto solo para encubrir el verdadero motivo" Bakugo lo golpeo para después llevarse su cuerpo inconsciente lejos de la mujer reportera que estaba documentando todo

—No te importa perra—había dicho el joven "yo explotare todo" de una forma grosera

…

Su misión era simple, Kirishima quería conocer la belleza que estaba saliendo con Deku, Kaminari simplemente no sabía cómo fue arrastrado a todo eso, Bakugo tenía su propia misión

No iba a dejar que el maldito de Deku tuviera pareja hasta que haya aclarado sus sentimientos con él chico

Así que la desgraciada podía irse al carajo porque Deku era suyo y le pertenecía desde chicos

Aunque el propio Midoriya lo desconozca

* * *

Shoto Todoroki solo había tenido un almuerzo con Midoriya, un almuerzo que no resulto como lo esperaban, con la repentina aparición de Mina todos sus planes se fueron al caño ¿No se suponía que nadie iba a ese lugar?

Si bien por lo menos la aparición de la chica alienígena les había salvado de un silencio incomodo, pues Todoroki no era alguien que platicara mucho y Midoriya estaba extrañamente más silencioso de lo normal

—Oh, mi comida se ha enfriado—los chicos salieron de sus propios pensamientos para mirar a su compañera de clases—Nee Todoroki-kun ¿Podrías ayudarme?—

Midoriya miro a Mina, Mina miro a Izuku, después ambos miraron al causante de sus desgracias, Shoto estaba mirando el plato que Mina le había entregado, lo había hecho sin detenerse a pensar que el traste no era a prueba de fuego, el recipiente termino por derretirse y tiro el Bento que Mina se había hecho…ya no llorar podía.

Todoroki se disculpa ante la joven quien ya comenzaba a lagrimear, Izuku convido de su almuerzo a Pinky pues extrañamente había llevado más de lo planeado, ¿La razón? Bueno, digamos que el joven Izuku planeo hacerle el almuerzo a su pareja sin sospechar que dicha pareja había pensado lo mismo

— ¡Delicioso!—grito emocionada la joven con un extraño brillo en sus ojos, Midoriya sonrió avergonzado mirando disimuladamente a su pareja quien no pareció reaccionar diferente

—Sabe bien— anuncio con voz monótona, Pinky asintió estando de acuerdo, Deku se sonrojo y prosiguió a terminar su almuerzo

.

.

.

No supieron desde cuándo, Midoriya y Mina se enfrascaron en una plática que excluyo por completo a la mitad caliente mitad frio…y Todoroki solo pudo fruncir el ceño, era normal ¿No? Si salías con alguien que tenía la costumbre de platicar era natural que platicara con todo el mundo ¿No es así?

Pero, incluso sabiendo eso no podía evitar la molestia

* * *

Momo Yauyorozu es la chica más linda/sexy en la clase de 3-A o eso piensa Mineta, así que el más enano de la clase debe dar cartas al asunto, puede que Midoriya por haberse lucido todos esos años al fin consiguió chance con la chica que no le daba bola.

Por su parte Momo analizaba la situación

Midoriya tenía pareja

Todoroki tenía pareja

Que dos de los tres más fuertes tuvieran pareja era sospechoso ¿Cuántas posibilidades había? ¿La pareja de sus amigos acaso era la misma?

Su mirada se ensombreció, Mineta se puso alerta ¿Ya se habrá dado cuenta que le tomo una foto?

—Esto es malo—susurro con voz seria, todos los chicos que ya se encontraban de nueva cuenta al salón miraron a la sub-jefa con duda—Están siendo engañados—fue lo único lógico que salió de sus labios, en cambio los chicos se miraron entre ellos pensando que Momo al fin había perdido el juicio

¿Los celos la atacaron?

Miraron a Todoroki quien ya estaba dormido en su lugar

—Ahora que lo recuerdo ¿No estaba herido?—Todos miraron a Kaminari, después posaron su mirada en Shoto

— Se murió—opino Bakugo tocando al chico con una vara

* * *

Toga Himiko lo había herido de gravedad muy recientemente, se podría decir que ese había sido lo último que hizo esa desquiciada chica antes de volver a prisión, nadie sabe cómo fue que se liberó.

"El poder del amor" fue lo único que dijo cuándo la interrogaron

* * *

Una vez que Midoriya pensó que ya era tarde, se paró de su cama para ir directamente a la habitación de su pareja

Pareja que regañaría por hacer cosas innecesarias

…

O eso tenía planeado, pero la habitación de su amante estaba vacía, frunció el ceño intentando encontrar una razón

Todoroki había sido enviado a su habitación para descansar, así que tal vez se encuentre en el baño…o en el comedor o en otra parte

Suspiro resignado, debía buscarlo primero, después le regañaría.

* * *

La obscuridad era su aliada…eso era cuando realmente su propia Dark shadow no intentaba atacar a sus amigos, Fumikage no sabía porque de buenas a primeras su Quirk había atacado a un dormido Shoto, había intentado ayudar a su compañero y amigo pero simplemente su sombra cubrió su pico evitando cualquier acto heroico

Aun así Todoroki alcanzo a esquivar el primer ataque pero simplemente su condición actual le hizo imposible para el seguir atacando

"Tu Quirk esta inestable"

Esas fueron las palabras de su madre cuando la vio en el hospital después de que le dieran de alta…antes de que le volvieran a enviar a guardar reposo, así que ¿Qué podía hacer?

Si utilizaba su habilidad nata era posible que terminara incendiando o congelando el edificio completo. Incluso podría herir de alguna forma a Fumikage

Su rostro inexpresivo seguía igual, analizando las posibilidades y buscando una forma de salir de ahí y que su habitación ya no fuera destruida

Dos veces consecutivas era atacado en su propio cuarto ¿Pero qué diantres ocurría con la vigilancia? ¿Acaso no había héroes en ese edificio?

Por otra parte, si había vigilancia tal vez ni él ni Midoriya puedan escaparse al cuarto del contrario

—Al diablo la vigilancia—susurro adolorido al ser estampado contra su armario

.

.

.

Dark Shadow arrastro a un Todoroki inconsciente hasta el patio, arreglando la habitación un poco para no levantar sospechas, eso último solo por si alguien había escuchado el ruido

.

.

.

* * *

Deku estaba un tanto cansado, había buscado a su novio por lo menos dos horas y no parecía estar en ninguna parte

Si no fuese por la llamarada de fuego que se produjo a cierta distancia de edificio tal vez jamás se hubiera dado cuenta

Pero su ansiedad creció cuando comenzó a nevar ¿Qué no estaban a finales de Septiembre?


	2. Chapter 2

**Primero que nada. utilizo el nombre de Shouto como Shoto en este fic. para evitar confusiones**

 **ADVERTENCIA: hay lemon o tal vez deba llamarle lime...pero ni yo se que es lo que** **escribí**

 **lucia-nami 14 ¡Espero disfrutes esto! sino :v posiblemente me coma a una galleta y no te invitare**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Pasos para preocupar a tu pareja

Paso número uno: Asistir a la escuela aun estando herido; para realizar bien este paso debes pasar inadvertido por la enfermera de la escuela y de los chismosos que sabes que preguntaran por tu salud.

Paso numero dos: desaparecer de tu habitación mágicamente, aunque tú y los lectores saben que fuiste "secuestrado"

Pasó tres: …bueno eso es todo. Prepárate para las consecuencias.

* * *

Cuando Todoroki se despertó, se encontró atado al árbol y frente a él un Fumikage amordazado por su propia sombra, arqueo una ceja confundido

Dark Shadow tenía mente propia y su poder aumentaba dependiendo la oscuridad que les rodeara, así que la luz era lo único que podía usar para hacer que Fimikage tuviera de nuevo el control

Pero, sus poderes no estaban del todo bien, así que debía pensar en otro método.

* * *

Bakugo había decidido dar una caminata nocturna sin esperar que encontrara a Shoto atado a un árbol platicando calmadamente con la sombra del héroe Tsukuyomi, quien a su vez estaba amordazado intentando liberarse

— ¿Qué mierda ocurre aquí?—

Las miradas se posaron en el recién llegado, Bakugo no era alguien que se detuviera a pensar las cosas, él era un joven que se dejaba llevar por sus instintos…

Y sus instintos le decían que se alejara de esos dos quienes tal vez estaban teniendo un encuentro cercano

Ósea; que estaban teniendo un momento romántico que pronto pasaría a algo loco que simplemente el como buen ciudadano no quería ver

— ¡E-Espera!—grito Fumikage una vez que logro liberarse, pero las sombras nuevamente cubrieron su pico

—No tendré ningún trio con ninguno de ustedes—

Bakugo iba a huir porque por primera vez se sentía intimidado

—Nadie tendrá tríos con nadie—anuncio Shoto desinteresado, El rubio de lindo carácter arqueo una ceja confundido

—Bien, porque no quiero—

Shoto estaba intentando procesar que estaba ocurriendo, no es que no lo entendiera…era solo que no comprendía como las cosas habían terminado así, las cuerdas que lo ataban comenzaban a lastimar la herida que aún no cerraba, así que sino hacia nada en esos instantes.

Podía pensar en un sinfín de cosas que le ocurrirían si su herida de nuevo se abría, como por ejemplo:

Le obligarían a mantenerse en reposo, tal vez le pondrían una enfermera o uno de sus compañeros para que le supervisaran, lo cual lo llevaba a dos posibles situaciones.

La primera: si le ponían a Izuku como "enfermera" entonces podría fingir estar medio muerto toda su vida

La segunda: sí en cambio le ponían a otra enfermera, eso iba a afectar su relación con Midoriya y sus otros pretendientes podrían aprovechar su ausencia para conquistar al chico…a SU chico.

Otra posibilidad era que aumentaran la seguridad, que los maestros como buenos héroes comenzaran un patrullaje nocturno bastante riguroso, lo cual evitaría que Midoriya y él mismo pudieran fugarse para tener un encuentro.

Eso lo llevaba más directo a la segunda opción

…

Suspiro frustrado, miro al rubio quien ya iba a salir corriendo

—Libera a Tokoyami y prepárate para huir—

Bakugo chasqueo la lengua molesto, se ahorró su comentario de "Tu no me das órdenes" pues por primera vez decidió hacerle caso al chico con heterocromía.

…

Una parte de los dos presentes no pudieron evitar admirar esa llamarada de fuego, la luz suficiente para que la Dark Shadow volviera a estar en control de su dueño.

Aun así, Bakugo lo había mencionado una vez, si usabas el Quirk en exceso este afectaba al cuerpo directamente…y la llamarada de fuego que salía del lado izquierdo de Todoroki parecía ser en exceso

* * *

Todoroki sintió como la cuerda quedo chamuscada por el calor que emanaba, agradeció tener su ropa a prueba de fuego, sino hubiera estado medio desnudo ante otros ojos que no fueran de Midoriya, y eso era algo impensable para el joven mitad hielo mitad fuego.

Pronto comenzó a experimentar el ardor en la herida, como si sus órganos internos comenzaran a chamuscarse

"Tu Quirk está inestable"

Gruño intentando levantarse, pero el árbol detrás de él exploto como si un rayo lo hubiera partido

— ¡Apágate! ¿¡Acaso eres idiota!?—el grito molesto del explosivo le hizo gruñir, ya había intentado eso…pero su Quirk no respondía ¿Qué acaso los Quirk se estaban revelando? Primero el de Fumikage y ahora el de él

Aunque claro, lo suyo era totalmente diferente.

…su Quirk estaba inestable por el ataque de la loca acosadora

Shoto supo que debía equilibrar eso hasta que cayera inconsciente o hasta que alguien lo dejara inconsciente. De cierta forma ambas opciones eran iguales, pero la causa de la inconsciencia era diferente

Su parte derecha se activó, el lugar debajo de sus pies termino congelándose con una relativa facilidad expandiéndose hasta donde sus ojos podían ver…que a esas alturas ya no era mucha. Sus ojos comenzaban a ver borrosos

— ¿Pero qué? Oye ¿¡Qué diablos haces!?—el grito de Katsuki aun sabiendo que estaba cerca lo escucho a la distancia, una buena señal de que pronto caería inconsciente

* * *

Ninguno de los dos presentes daba crédito a lo que pasaba, el suelo debajo de ellos se había congelado y al mismo el fuego evitaba que se congelara todo completamente

Fumikage sintió como comenzaba a congelarse y a la vez no, una sensación que le causaba extrañeza

— ¿Está comenzando a nevar?—el momento de sorpresas al parecer se extendería, ambos chicos miraron hacia arriba viendo que efectivamente comenzaba a nevar ¿El chico mitad era el responsable?

— ¡Chicos!—el grito a la lejanía les llamo la atención, ambos sintieron su cuerpo tensarse cuando vieron a Deku aproximarse a ellos, no supieron porque no querían que él viera en esas circunstancias a Todoroki

Pero ellos no tuvieron que hacer nada, los profesores llegaron para controlar la situación.

* * *

Todos los chicos se miraron en silencio, habían hecho una reunión de emergencia una vez que todos se enteraron de lo ocurrido.

Las mujeres tenían rodeado a Tokoyami, el chico se sintió intimidado…pero de cierta forma sabía que era su culpa.

Las chicas lo habían descubierto…nadie se preocupaba de esa manera por un amigo…bueno si, pero la reacción de Midoriya había abarcada más que simplemente preocupación por un amigo

Sin contar que la chica invisible los había encontrado en pleno acto amoroso, el cual no grabo por tener un ligero shock…maldecía su estupidez.

Fue un duro golpe en los corazones de las chicas que creyeron que Todoroki era un posible candidato para ser un gran esposo…aun lo pensaban pero lastimosamente ellas ya no tenían oportunidad.

* * *

Las chicas olvidaron la razón por la que habían rodeado a Fumikage, y el joven héroe comenzaba a sentirse sofocado, si alguien volvía a preguntar "¿Por qué haz atacado a Todoroki? "

Juraba que iba a enloquecer…de nuevo.

Y es que ni el mismo sabía la razón de que su sombra enloqueciera…es decir

Posiblemente Dark Shadow hubiera atacado a Todoroki porque inconscientemente él hubiera estado celoso de la relación que traía con Midoriya a escondidas…pero eso no era muy probable, jamás dañaría a su amigo ni a su interés romántico

"Tú no pero él sí"

Se maldijo por ser tan despistado, posiblemente él no hubiera hecho nada contra esos celos que le atacaron…pero Dark Shadow tenia mente propia. Y al parecer sus sentimientos eran los mismos

Eso quería decir que si volvía a descontrolarse volvería a atacar a Todoroki

El chico sombra suspiro frustrado, los sentimientos no eran para él

* * *

Kango Kyōyu la enfermera de Yuuei solo podía sonreír al mirar al joven Midoriya preocupado por uno de sus amigos, ellos eran héroes y constantemente su vida estaría llena de esos momentos

Solo le quedaba rogar para que esos queridos y estimados chicos no sufrieran tanto

—Joven Midoriya saldré por unos instantes ¿Podrías mantener vigilado a Todoroki?—la usuaria del Quirk Recovery solo quería darles tiempo de calidad, sabía muy bien que el mayor estaba fingiendo dormir

Tal vez porque no quería ser regañado por el chico de cabello desordenado

.

.

.

En cuanto la enfermera salió Midoriya miro ceñudo al chico bicolor

— ¿Podrías ya dejar de fingir?—

—No estoy fingiendo, realmente estoy dormido—

El menor se cruzó de brazos, intentando mantenerse "enojado" ante su amante

— ¿Y cómo es que me contestas?—

—soy sonámbulo—

Midoriya se paró de su asiento, iba a decir algo como "Entonces te dejo descansar" y salir de la enfermería dando un portazo suave…porque él era educado

Pero simplemente la mano de Todoroki le frustro cualquier plan maquiavélico

* * *

Katsuki se dirigía a la enfermería ¿La razón? Bueno simplemente regañaría al inútil de "dos caras" por hacer una estupidez monumental y casi dejarlos Semi quemados y Semi-paleta

Oh y de una vez aprovecharía para sacar a ese "inútil" de "Deku" quien ya había estado mucho tiempo ahí dentro, es decir ¿Cuánto se tardaba en cuidar a un amigo?

—Ngh…Sho ah…to—

¿Qué mierda era eso?

—N-no es-espera…. ah, ngh…e-e-estas herido—

La voz entre cortada del más bajo comenzaba a ser interpretada en la mente del rubio de una forma casi vulgar, y era un "casi" porque simplemente no quería pensar que el chico de cabello alborotado estuviera haciéndolo con otro

—Ya me cure—fue la voz simple y casi monótona

— ¡No te creo!—grito casi alterado

Del otro lado de la puerta estaba el joven Midoriya sentado frente al "enfermo moribundo" quien ya se había encargado de besarlo y como buen villano había aprovechado la distracción de su contrincante para acariciar la parte sensible del cuerpo humano varón.

Como bueno niño Midoriya había pensado en el cuerpo aun lastimado de su novio posponiendo lo que más quería hacer desde la noche anterior

Todoroki solo maldigo a esa loca psicópata la cual ni recordaba el nombre…

Ah, pero cuando la vea. Todoroki ya tenía listo su ejecución de Aurora o su Fuego de marte

Haría sufrir a esa loca. Y más porque lo dejo en abstinencia

La puerta fue abierta dejando ver a un furioso rubio, Midoriya por fortuna ya había arreglado sus ropas y bajado del paciente, Shoto simplemente se acomodó mejor simulando estar muerto…tal vez así Izuku tenga piedad de su alma y cuerpo.

— ¿Kacchan?—el más bajo casi suspira de alivio, si hubiera caído bajo sus necesidades el rubio tal vez se hubiera traumado y explotado la enfermería…con ellos dentro.

Podría festejar luego, primero debía

— ¿Eh?—su mano fue tomada bruscamente y fue jalado directamente hacia la salida, no opuso resistencia, pues había quedado un tanto sorprendido por la acción repentina de su amigo de infancia

* * *

La situación en la enfermería estaba calmada, Todoroki a pesar de estar hirviendo en celos no se paró ¿La razón? Bueno solo dirá: esos dos deben hablar…y esperaba que dijera "Soy totalmente de Shoto Todoroki"

Miro el reloj que NO tenía en su muñeca

— ¿Qué hora serán?—

El estruendo provocado fuera le hizo saber que las cosas ya habían comenzado ¿Debía llamar a un héroe capacitado?

Porque él no podía intervenir y no era por sus heridas…más bien

—Jamás me sentí tan cómodo—

* * *

Una semana después Todoroki fue dado de alta, aunque varias veces tuvo que ser amarrado a su camilla

El chico más serio, fuerte y atractivo de la Academia Yuuei, era un dolor en el trasero para todos cuando estaba "herido"

Los profesores lo echaban del salón cuando al fin uno de los alumnos decían: ¿Qué hace Todoroki-kun aquí? ¿Acaso ya se recuperó?" los maestros que por muy héroes que fueran jamás se daban cuenta cuando entraba al salón como ninja…cuando uno de sus "compañeros" lo delataba el maestro le obligaba a salir

Otras veces debían todos hacer de guardias y evitar que "Dos caras" saliera de la enfermería, incluso había usado tácticas de "soy un sonámbulo no molesten" ya todos habían caído en esa trampa

"El chico es peligroso" acordaron todos los profesores

* * *

Izuku Midoriya y todos sus compañeros al fin podían dormir en paz, con Todoroki liberado ya no tenían que mantenerlo vigilado para que no hiciera una locura

Y es que después de las palabras de Bakugo "Si te descuidas te lo quitare" el chico había estado más sonámbulo que de costumbre

.

.

.

La habitación de Izuku era totalmente de un chico fanático de All Might, por eso normalmente se veían en la habitación de Shoto, pues hacerlo o mostrarse afectuosos frente a cientos de "miradas" del "padre" de Midoriya ponía nervioso a cualquiera

Y Shoto Todoroki no era la excepción…incluso Midoriya se sentía incomodo

Pero por primera vez ignoro eso, llevaba más de dos semanas sin estar tan cerca de su novio

Todoroki tampoco pensó en eso, simplemente beso a su novio de la misma forma que lo hacía siempre

Lleno de calma, amor y ternura, Deku era la mala influencia que provocaba que sus besos se tornaran pasionales, llenos de amor y deseo.

Sus lenguas luchaban fieramente hasta que el más bajo le aparto ligeramente

—Yo, antes que nada…quiero decirte que te extrañe—el sonrojo en sus mejillas le daban una apariencia más adorable/violable lo cual solo hizo que Todoroki lo besara de nuevo

—Yo te extrañe más—ellos no eran esa clase de parejas que se peleaban por quien quería más a quien…oh no serían de esas esta vez, los constantes escapes del más alto lo dejaban en desventaja

Sus bocas volvieron a juntarse y Midoriya aprovecho para colocarse encima de su novio quien no tardo en apegarle un poco más a su cuerpo

El calor emanaba de ambos cuerpos haciendo que sus temperaturas aumentaran…tal vez por ello se quitaron la ropa tan a prisa

Shoto sujeto de los glúteos al joven Midoriya provocando que el sonrojo aumentara

¿Cuántas veces lo habían hecho ya?

Tantas que ya no podían contarlas con los dedos, pero aun así…siempre se sentía como la primera vez.

Izuku se separó jadeante del mayor intentando regular su respiración y esperando que las cosas no suban de nivel tan pronto…ellos eran demasiado ruidosos y su habitación no brindaba la intimidad que ellos requerían

—Deja que todos lo sepan—fue el dulce susurro que le brindo Todoroki antes de morder su lóbulo, se besaron nuevamente al tiempo que Todoroki comenzaba a masajear el miembro ya erecto del más pequeño, el pecoso le beso intentando acallar sus gemidos

Su mano subía y bajaba lentamente, mientras Midoriya depositaba besos en su cuello, hombros y toda la cara emitiendo gemidos ahogados, el dos caras sentía que pronto perdería el control de sí mismo…esta vez de una buena manera

Todoroki empujo a Midoriya a la cama, entrando completamente en su interior de una embestida, el chico grito tanto por la sorpresa como por el dolor

— ¡Todoroki!— grito en protesta mirando con un puchero enojado a Shoto, este le miraba extasiado limpiando con su lengua las lágrimas que habían salido, Midoriya comenzó a mover sus caderas, aferrándose con sus piernas al cuerpo de Todoroki

Las embestidas comenzaban lento aumentando de ritmo cuando tocaba el punto que hacía a Midoriya gritar más fuerte, llegando en ese momento se permitía mover de posición al de cabellos rebeldes para mayor placer

Con su mano libre comenzó de nueva cuenta a masturbar su abandonado miembro haciendo que la vista erótica de Todoroki aumentara de nivel

—Mmm Ah…Ngh Todoroki—el de ojos bicolores le beso de nuevo acallando la boca del más pequeño—No…aguanto—susurro una vez que separaron sus labios, el chico medio frio/caliente junto sus labios mordiendo ligeramente el labio inferior, Midoriya rasgo la espalda ajena cuando sintió el clímax llegar

* * *

La situación era esta…

Todos estaban sumamente incomodos y envidiosos

¿¡Porque Midoriya-Kun tiene a Todoroki-Kun!? ¡Injusticia vete lejos!

¿¡Porque Todoroki-Kun tiene a Izuku!? ¡Injusto!

Los maestros ya estaban planeando hacer sus guardias nocturnos anotando como regla: "No creer cuando Todoroki Shoto diga que esta sonámbulo"

Simplemente si querían dormir bien ellos no debían juntarse tanto

O brindarles una habitación junta que se encuentre aislada de las demás habitaciones, para no molestar a los vecinos/compañeros

Bueno, para Todoroki era un alivio que ya todos supieran que Midoriya es de él

— ¿¡Lo has hecho apropósito!?—había gritado Deku al día siguiente cuando las miradas avergonzadas/furiosas/Pervertidas? De sus compañeros se posaban en ellos, sin contar las marcas visibles que se marcaban en su piel

Todos los que presenciaron la escena supieron que Todoroki mentiría descaradamente diciendo algo como: "No, simplemente fue coincidencia"

—Si—anuncio quitado de la pena

Todoroki era demasiado sincero

Y peligroso

Y de Deku

…

 ** _Fin…_**


End file.
